Haze
by MS
Summary: She'd never thought this would happen. Sakura never expected for someone to forcebly kiss her. Especially since everyone knew she was dating Syaoran. How will our fav little wolf take it when he finds out? Complete
1. Part 1 of 2

MS

Might be dark and the idea came from a part of Sharp Claws. I don't know if you guys will like it, since it is going to be dark in tone and different from what you might expect. This is my warning. They may be OOC, but that of course will depend if you believe a particular character like Syaoran or Sakura cannot act this way if such a thing were to actually happen. Also, not an AU story, but made in canon universe.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the CCS characters. Everything else is mine.

-

-

**Haze Part 1 of 2**

-

_1: Sakura's Problem_

The school year was about to end in a couple of weeks. Sakura walked back towards the student council office of her middle school, papers and folders in her hands. The school itself seemed deserted, as most of the other students had already gone to either their club activities or home.

She would have wanted to leave with Tomoyo, but she'd had a council meeting after their cheerleading practice. For some reason, she had been elected the representative of their class, Tomoyo marveling at the fact that now she could truly concentrate in the music club and their competitions for the year since she wouldn't be stuck with the job. Syaoran had been selected as well as the male partner, but he had been absent for over a week since he had a family emergency to attend to in Hong Kong.

Sakura sighed as she approached the door, glancing out the windows to the diminishing light, as the sun disappeared. This was the first time that Syaoran had left since his return. She was already used to having him around for most hours of the day. She missed being able to greet him in the mornings while he walked her to school. She missed his smiling eyes, and the little things he did like carry her book bag or just brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face.

She also missed his touch. The way he held her hands in his while they were walking. Or the way he blushed when she gave him a bite of what she had prepared for her lunch. He also laughed whenever she got so embarrassed that she couldn't talk clearly. He was the only one that managed to do that to her, just like she was the one that completely stumped him as well.

Syaoran was the perfect boyfriend. He loved to be around her, discussing things as well as sharing all of the aspects of his life with her. He was also fun to be around. He was her perfect little wolf. Sakura giggled as she recalled how flustered he became every time she called him that.

It seemed that from anyone else he might construe it as an insult, while he flushed when she said it, reaching for her hand at her endearment. He was so cute when he was flustered that she tried to do it as many times as she could.

He'd called her every night since he'd been gone, but it wasn't the same. All she could do was hear his voice. She had gotten too accustomed to his physical appearance, and to the ability of touching him. Plus, a nagging thought came to the back of her mind, he was also a reminder to others that while they were 13 years old, they were seriously dating.

Sakura's steps faltered a bit as she entered the room and finding it occupied. She would have thought that everyone else would have already left since they had finished their meeting some time before. She had only volunteered to take their papers to get filed and stamped since she had her homeroom's teacher own papers to drop off.

"You're still here sempai?" she respectfully asked as the older student stood away from his spot from the window with a smile.

"Yes," he rubbed the side of his head in an absent manner as she set down the papers before righting the chairs and tables in the room with her. For some reason this last meeting had been a bit chaotic, so in the end a lot of them had rushed out without placing everything back in their place.

It wasn't so bad. It was a comfortable activity that didn't strike them as difficult. There was no nervousness or undercurrents as they continued on with their work.

There was small conversation between the two, finalizing the points of the meeting, and even chuckling at some f the absurdness that had popped up. Raizo was a very nice guy. He always treated others with respect, which could possibly explain why he had been in the council for all the years he had been in school. He was also very personable, and after he graduated this year, things were going to change in who would keep the order of the student council.

"Thank you for helping out," Sakura smiled as she took the papers she had left and walked to the board to the file folders they left spread after every meeting.

"I didn't want you to get stuck here far longer since this meeting was dragged out quite long," he rested one of his hands over hers, smiling his usual way as he patted hers. Sakura quickly concealed her grimace at his touch, her face unreadable. It wasn't much for the fact that he had touched it, but the fact that it had stayed a bit longer than necessary.

Maybe it was all in her head, but she had noticed that they had been in contact in many instances. A brush here as he passed her, a pat there whenever they were in the same room. Maybe it was all her imagination, catching a different glint in his eye when focused on her.

Still, she couldn't help but feel alarmed by the fact that she was noticing those things. If they weren't truly happening, then why had she brought those things to mind? She shrugged it off, wanting to finish this as soon as possible so she could get home. Tomoyo would be spending the night since her dad was at a conference while Touya was away for his semester at university.

She felt him move behind her, reaching for a paper on the desk while staying in place. He seemed absorbed on what he was reading, not paying attention to her at all which made her feel a bit silly at feeling so twitchy at the moment.

She had never expected what happened next. Not really. No matter how many times her mind had nagged her.

She didn't know how it was that she found herself caged against the board and him kissing her. His fingers were digging into her arms, pinning them into the wall while he plunged his tongue into her mouth as she tried to speak. All she managed to do was grunt, not able to process words as he kept kissing her.

All she could see was his staring eyes as he kept assaulting her mouth. It was at this precise moment that she noticed how tall he was compared to her. The senior was also very strong, his arms not budging as she had tried to move her own.

It was too forceful. She felt a gagging sensation start on her throat. Her vision troubled, her eyes loosing the clarity of images as her paralysis had made it impossible to breathe. She preferred to pass out instead of breathing his scent and breaths as he expelled carbon dioxide from his nose. He seemed intent on the kiss, not even registering her reaction to it. Or maybe he just didn't care what her reaction would be.

It had been nauseating. It still was as she felt his hand relax on one of hers, while her clouded senses sluggishly passed the information. She was relieved as he pulled away, her mouth wet, dirty and distaste forming as her saliva pooled. She could not gulp it down, she was sure that it would make her sick.

It was when she felt him murmur her name, his hand moving precariously close to her breasts that she found the adrenaline necessary to push away. She cried out as she tripped over him, making sure to stay completely out of his grasp, rushing to the door and leaving.

It was a completely blind run for her. Nothing mattered as she ran away from the grounds, completely from memory, to the safety of her house. She collapsed by the front door, spitting as much as she could, her throat raw as she still felt his fingers digging into her arms.

She couldn't contain it any longer. She let out a frustrated cry, her eyes inundating with tears as she sobbed. She had never expected anything like this to happen, or that she would have been so helpless. She couldn't understand why she had been unable to move her legs, or move at all.

Why was it that she had been completely frozen? She had been in no position to do anything at all. Maybe that was the real reason she was crying her eyes out. It was there, in that corner of her house, hidden by the bushes that Tomoyo found her. Sakura had laughed crazily over the stupidity of it all. She had been locked out of her own house. Everything, including the keys had been left in her rush to run for sanctuary. A lot of things could have happened if he had followed her.

She had panicked when she had run. She wanted to avoid any type of confrontation when her body could not obey her commands. All she had left had been to run. Maybe a sharp slap would have worked as well against this whole thing. But now that it had happened once, she was sure she would be able to react on the next. She'd been scared to death of what was occurring while it happened, but it would not happen again.

Sakura had been shivering, her eyes completely red from the innumerable lines of tears that littered her face. She was hiccupping, her teeth chattering as she looked with wide eyes to the person that was approaching her. The fact that she was still in her uniform, the house locked, and in her current state alarmed Tomoyo greatly.

"What happened?" Tomoyo helped her pick herself up. Supporting her as she led her to the inside of her home. Sakura ran to the bathroom as soon as they entered, making a spectacle of herself as she gargled water multiple times. She wanted to cry, but she was also pissed off. Syaoran's name ran through her mind again and again. Her worry was what would come when he came back.

She'd never been able to keep a secret from those who were close to her. And she was sure she was just going to blurt it out at the most innopportune of times. Tomoyo brushed away her hair from her face as she leant forward onto the bathroom sink. Sakura could do nothing more but through herself into her friend's arms and just let it all out.

After the tears, the cries, the cursing and her own inability to react, Tomoyo simply rubbed her back, knowing what was her main concern. "I'll help you figure something out."

_2: Syaoran's Solution_

Syaoran straightened his school tie before grabbing his school bag and leaving at the start of the new day. He was finally back to Tomoeda, and he was finally going to see his Sakura after 12 days of separation.

He was a bit worried though, which was why he had made it back two days earlier than what his mother had planned. Two nights before, right when he had called her for their usual conversation, she had not picked up the phone. Neither her cell phone, or house. He had called Tomoyo on her own and was told she was spending the night with her friend.

He left a message in the machine after calling again and getting no answer, a bit disturbed by the fact that he felt that something was wrong. It was because his sisters' adoration of Sakura that they helped him get an earlier flight to Japan after his uncle's funeral.

It was the silence of the next day that made him glad to be able to get to her soon. He had called again, throughout the day, with the same silence which had scared him beyond reason. Sakura had never been one to not pick up the phone, or reply back to one of his calls as soon as she was able.

He had been able to relax somewhat after they finally contacted him. It was late, on the way to board his flight that Tomoyo had called him, wanting to know what was going on with him, her tone still a bit subdued before he finally got to speak to her.

They had tried hard to make everything sound normal. Like he hadn't left many messages in their voicemails and brushing away his concern, reassuring him while still telling him that she missed him. "I love you little wolf, I'm going to be so happy to have you back," she had told him before he had replied with his own and prepared for the hour of travel.

He had arrived too late to go to her house, but he had woken up early to go there and pick her up for school. It was going to be a half day if he remembered correctly, and he was planning on spending the rest of the day with her to see if he could figure out what had happened. Also, it would be a good chance to catch up with her. She had promised to take throughout notes in class for when he returned.

She threw herself into his arms as she opened the door. Squealing and hugging him to death as she had done those months before when he had returned from his filial obligations to settle in Tomoeda. She didn't let go for a very long time, making him think that he would have to transport her this way to school as she burrowed into his body.

Tomoyo waived from inside, just a couple of step away from them. She shook her head as he opened her mouth, placing a finger on her own lips as Sakura's hug deprived him of oxygen bit by bit.

"You have to let go of him Sakura," Tomoyo lightheartedly pointed out. "Or you'll kill him."

"Oh," Sakura drastically moved away, keeping a distance as Syaoran kept one of her hands in his. "How was your trip?"

"Always the same," Syaoran waited until the girls had left the house before studying their interactions with him. It all seemed completely normal in how they acted. Sakura kept asking him questions about his family, especially his sisters since they always showered her with gifts.

"I'll try not to forget that I have a whole suitcase full of gifts," Syaoran exaggerated the words. "I've been ordered by my sisters to take pictures of you trying them all out."

"They sent me more clothing?" Sakura's eyes widened as she clearly pictured all of the other clothing she had been sent the past years for any occasion.

"Don't worry Syaoran," Tomoyo cackled as a recorder appeared in her hand out of nowhere. "I'll take the whole thing and send them a copy."

Sakura sweat dropped at the unsurprising offer. They'd been around her long enough to know that t was the time that she didn't have the object glued to her hand, that you had to worry. "Well, I hope you're prepared for study sessions since you missed so much."

"Did you take good notes?" Syaoran asked her before finally noticing that she didn't have her schoolbag with her. He half listened to her response and Tomoyo's comments to look at them both. Tomoyo had her school bag, but Sakura didn't have her own.

"Did you forget your bag?" Sakura's stiffening for a second and then returning to normal piqued his interest.

"She left it at school," Tomoyo quickly answered before Sakura could even open her mouth. "You know that happens when she has too much in her mind."

Syaoran nodded while keeping his attention throughout the whole way. Their friends greeted them and asked him about his trip as they got ready for homeroom. He spent the next few hours staring at Sakura's figure as she sat before him, his eyes fixed on the reddish/black spots in her arms. How the hell had those happened?

Sakura was a very active person, and while she practiced a lot of sports, she didn't bruise easily. Plus, he looked closely, leaning forward slightly to make out what they might resemble. It looked like someone had held her arms with a lot of force, digging their fingers into her white skin.

Maybe he was just jumping to wild conclusions. Or not even arriving at them as he tried to think of what could have truly caused those marks in her arms. Another thing was the subtle glances that Chiharu kept throwing Sakura from the other side of the room. He was quite sure she had whispered something to Tomoyo just as they were entering the room, since she had gone ahead while he had changed his shoes, and take Sakura's bag out of her desk.

She in turn had been beyond relief to see it in her friend's hands as they came in, her eyes getting glossy as Chiharu had given her friend a strong hug while murmuring something that Sakura could only hear.

"Go ahead Sakura," Tomoyo prodded her as Chiharu took her hand and started dragging her away. "I'll be by the track after I go pick up some sheet music from the music room."

Sakura nodded as she gave Syaoran a glance, blushing at his stare but smiling her sweet way nonetheless. She rubbed her stomach as if it was invaded by butterflies. He stood before they could leave, asking of when she would be finished since he wanted to accompany her home. He told her of his plans, wanting to see if it would be a problem, and when she agreed, he leant forward to place a kiss on her cheek.

She seemed to freeze as he came forward, as if wondering where it would lead to. Syaoran didn't let his frown form until they were out of the room with their things. Tomoyo took him by the arm, taking them out of the still inhabited classroom.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" he was direct. There was no way that she could try to tell him that there was nothing wrong since he was not going to be distracted from his goal.

Tomoyo just nodded, understanding what he meant. "I'm going to tell you something but it might not be that what she's truly afraid off and more with her inability to react to a situation."

"What situation?" Syaoran's eyes narrowed as they neared the music room that seemed to be completely deserted.

"I really don't know how to put say this in a way that will sound well," Tomoyo randomly clutched a couple of music sheets from the cabinet, so that she would not forget them. "Sakura was kissed quite forcefully around two days ago here in school."

She took another deep breath as she observed him closely. Nothing registered in his face. No rage, no surprise, no emotion whatsoever. It was as if he couldn't process what she had just said. "She's going to tell you after school today."

"Is that were the marks in her arms came from?" Syaoran asked, his voice so low that Tomoyo moved her head forward so that she could make out the words.

"Yes. I think what bothered her the most in the end was that she was unable to stop it," Tomoyo went through all of the conversations she had with her friend the day before as she had accompanied her in missing the previous school day.

"Who was it?"

Tomoyo had made a decision and she would stick to it. "She'll tell you herself."

She left the room in a hurry, not giving him the chance to press her further. Syaoran just stood immobilized. He didn't even know if he had blinked as the minutes went by and he could rationalize some of the things that had been happening today.

By the time he got out of the classroom, the only thing he could wrap around his mind was the fact that Sakura had thrown herself into his arms this morning. He could now fully understand why she didn't let go for a long time, as if sapping his strength and warmth.

"She started acting like herself as soon as she saw you this morning," Tomoyo's words replayed in his mind as he walked to hallways, a bit disoriented as to what or where he was going. Maybe she was right. It had all been such a surprise that she couldn't deal with efficiently that had bothered her in the end. And maybe the fact that she hadn't told him yet, or how it would affect things that had made her seem a bit out of it.

But then, Syaoran knew what he had to do. Everything had consequences, and that impulsive use of force to coerce Sakura into a kiss was something that he was not going to permit. She was his girlfriend, her love declared and plainly shown to everyone else. She was his to protect.

Syaoran's body slung restless, his features determined on the course of action. Whoever the bastard was, he was going to pay in blood. Syaoran cracked his knuckles, forming fists by exercising his fingers. His smirk had a lot of students giving him a wide berth as he continued walking, a menacing aura coming from the usually friendly teen.

Someone was going to end up hurting before the day was through. His fists waited in anticipation to being driven into the bastard's face.

* * *

Where the hell did I pull this out of? I don't have a clue. The resolution will come in the next part as well as violent situations and a temper. Maybe you'll look out for it.

Did you think this was complete bullshit? I wrote it, so I had to put it up. I'm keeping this in the realm of canon, so not an AU. Review please, and tell me what you expect. Let's all remember that Syaoran is a very impulsive, stubborn guy.

MS

-


	2. Part 2 of 2

MS

Here's the second part. I was in the mood for something bloody. So, warnings for violence, OOC, as well as mush content near the end. **Please leave a review! Even if it's just to tell me that I suck and should be killed for inflicting such bad narratives on the masses. Come on, I dare you all!** I'm still hoping you'll all like it though.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

-

**Haze Part 2 of 2**

-

_3: Satisfaction_

"I need to talk to you," Syaoran's diabolical smirk flashed before he threw a punch with all of the power he could muster. The expression kept as he felt and heard the satisfying crunch, as well as the euphoric pain that traveled upwards inside his hand. One punch could inflict so much damage if timed right.

His grin only widened further, scaring the crap of his opponent, after his second punch was stopped by the guy's hand. It was a good thing he had been paying attention, or the second punch could have been enough to completely throw him off his feet. Blood circled through his veins, his heart thundering in his ears as his eyes could only see the guy's face clearly. Everything else was obscured by a white haze that dismissed it as unimportant for what he had to do. Bloodlust ran through his veins, further focusing his eyesight on what was really important, winding it up for a full melee of hurt.

His eye twitched before completely throwing Raizo over his shoulder by maneuvering his hand and throwing him as forceful as he could to the ground. It was quite satisfactory to hear his grunt of pain as he fell hard onto the ground.

"What the hell!?" the shout was the only thing he managed before Syaoran reached down and grabbed him by his shirt, now standing, dragged onto his feet as he came face to face to the same eyelevel.

"What made you think you could get away with it?" Syaoran demanded before his ferocious scowl took over and he kneed the bastard where it would hurt the most. After a grunt of pain, curses muttered in a winded tone that made Syaoran laugh in glee. It felt extremely good to heart the gasp for breath.

He just stood cradling his balls, hunched over before him, eyes watering as Syaoran tried to compose himself. "Maybe now you'll also learn to keep your mouth shut. If you hadn't been speaking to your 'friend'", Syaoran spat out the word in distaste. "I wouldn't have probably known until late today, and probably would have been calmed down enough to just feel good after a punch. But you just made things easy sempai."

No one who could have heard him at all would have misunderstood the way he meant for the word to be taken. "Be glad you're leaving this year, or instead of just spending a few weeks in hell, you'd have had to transfer out for the remainder of junior high."

Instead of talking further, they charged. They shouted many things as blows connected, profanities abound as one realized that whatever was being inflicted did not matter to his attacker. And was also more proficient at softening the blows that struck him, and return his momentum in double force.

"We're still in school grounds you stupid asshole!" Raizo threw out a kick the Syaoran deflected with a martial arts move of his own that probably had him hurting more than his intended target. "You're going to get suspended for this."

"And what do you think the rest of the school is going to do after I'm through with you," Syaoran replied back in such sarcastic tones. "This is going to be satisfaction enough."

Members of their respective clubs rushed forward as the rumor of a fight between the two spread over the school. They were only a handful of boys who stood staring at the two guys, who were rumored to be the most liked in their respective years and by the faculty, try to inflict as much pain as possible as they fought.

But then what amazed them more was the fact that Syaoran was being completely ruthless against Raizo. They all gasped, and some even whistled at the blows that landed, while later wincing at the fact that blood soon followed. No one was pulling their punches.

"Stop it Syaoran!" the shout came from Sakura as she ran as fast as she could in her cheerleading uniform, her friends not far behind.

Syaoran stilled at her voice, taking a punch to the side of his jaw that made his eyes darken in anger. He placed a blow at various vital points that his personal martial artist teacher had reminded him off while he had been in Hong Kong to his opponent. That spar had definitely going to come in handy.

Hissing, his breaths shallow, Raizo had to concentrate on being able to take a breath before retaliating again. A couple of the adults were most likely on their way, but that didn't matter to him. Syaoran grimaced at the state of his hands. The knuckles were red and scrapped by the punches he had thrown earlier. If he had stuck to his defense and attack style, he would have probably come out of this unscathed. But then he'd had the impulse to know how much force the other could use, and then try to see how that could have affected Sakura when he had used it to keep her trapped.

Sakura stood before him, in her cute cheerleader uniform, just looking at his hands as well. Their expectators came between the two guys, some making sure that nothing too serious had happened to Raizo.

Their questions went unanswered as a comment made by Raizo under his breath had Syaoran turning for him again. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, digging her feet on the ground as he dragged her a couple of inches before stopping. He knew that she was not going to let go and it would just be pointless to walk with her chained around his waist.

"He's not worth it!" her shout made him sag against her, his ears picking up the sounds she made against his back. A sniffle came from his back, her arms loosening their hold and grasping his hands in her own. One of her friends handed her a wet cloth that she used to clean it up.

"The bastard deserved it," Syaoran was grumbling as he winced at the cuts in his hands. They needed to be bandaged, but that was something he was going to deal with later.

Tomoyo came accompanied by the school's director, who was a friend of the family. "What happened here?" The simple question went unanswered as Syaoran just looked straight at the woman without opening his mouth and Raizo just sent him a hate filled glare.

"Well, who started this?" her question came out as a command that had the audience dispersing a bit, those who she looked at stating that they got there after it had all started.

The older woman's forehead crinkled as she glared at the state of the two boys. "Does this have something to do with an issue that occurred days ago?" She asked Syaoran, daring him not to speak. She was drumming her fingers over her forearms as she waited.

"He was talking to a friend," those around them didn't have a clue as to what was being alluded, but Syaoran got the satisfaction of seeing the color drain out of Raizo's face.

"To my office, both of you," she barked as she turned on her heel and ordered the others back to their activities. "With any luck we have enough disinfectant for you both."

Resigned to their fate, they followed, the following hour one of the longest in Syaoran's life. It had been worth it to beat the shit out of the guy, but he really did not want to get kicked out of the school. He could get into any school he wanted with his mother's money and connections, but he was sure that Sakura would not be amenable to changing it.

"You are so lucky to only get a week's suspension," Sakura was nagging. She knew she was nagging, and blubbering. She was not one to blubber, or nag for that matter. How the hell had she turned to this? She knew though, she had been scared to death when someone ran into practice and told her that Syaoran was involved in a fight.

"Why you would take the risk of getting expelled is beyond me," she continued while salving the last of his knuckles and wrapping a bandage on his left hand. They were both still raw, but now properly treated. He winced as she started working on his jaw. He had other scrapes and insignificant bruises, but this was the one that hurt. He had been caught unawares for it and couldn't have even gone alone with it.

"Stop being such a baby," Sakura scowled as he just looked away. She had something stuck in her throat. It was killing her respiratory system, spreading all through her chest and making her heart ache. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't told him yet herself. She wanted to shout it out, but then at the same time, it was stuck in her throat.

"How did you find out?" she finally said, embarrassment taking over her as she pulled away to put the ointments where she found them in the sport's club office.

"He deserved to be hit," Syaoran answered her this way. "He needed to know that he was not going to get away with it. Even if I was not your boyfriend, I would have done the same thing."

Sakura lightly brushed her fingers over the fading marks in her arms, the hair on it standing on end as their gazes meet. "You froze for a moment this morning when I reached for you," he cited what had happened at their parting after the last class. "Your arms were still hurting this morning from where he grabbed you, and he deserved worse."

His eyes cleared up of any indecision. "And if he gives me a reason to, I will do it again." Sakura laughed at the statement. It was something that she definitely expected of Syaoran. He was not forgiving, or easy to forget things. He was quite stubborn after he choose a road to travel, and nothing could change his mind on it.

"He doesn't matter you know," Sakura walked to where he was seated, one hand reaching out to move his bangs from his brow, wanting to have a brush in her hand so that she could try to put it into some semblance of order.

"Alright," Syaoran grasped her hands, pulling her to him so that she would fall into his lap. Sakura squealed in surprise as she landed quite heavily, an elbow going to his body in a painful sound. Syaoran grunted, using one of his hands to rub the newest injury of the day while scowling at her. She laughed, placing her own hand over his, soothing his expression.

"Would you kiss me?" Syaoran did not know why she needed to ask, but it seemed like she was asking for something beyond just the touch of their lips together.

Syaoran moved slowly forward, watching her intently to see if her reaction would change as he got closer. She just continued to smile before she closed her eyes and met him the rest of the way. They were just completely senseless to the rest of the world as all that mattered was their inner space.

Sakura took in the scent of their kiss. He smelled familiar, warm, inviting, and terribly wonderful. This was the same feeling of closeness she's felt when he held her close for the last few months. He pulled away, a small smile on his lips as some color came to the top of his cheeks. He placed his hand on her ear, tracing the outline before cradling her face.

"I love you Sakura," every time he said that, her heart started running a marathon. Her chest ached in both a painful feeling that was just right to know she cared that he could say it and feel this way about her. "I'm always going to be here to beat another guy's ass if he decides he can do what he wants."

"I can protect myself you know," Sakura miffed as she fingered a chain beneath her uniform. Her Star Key rested in the palm of her hand. "I'm not the mistress of the Sakura Cards for nothing."

"I know," he chuckled at her offended expression.

"I was just surprised, truly surprised," Sakura hugged him, his neck cradling her forehead. "And then after I could try to do something, all I could think of was you. Of how different it felt, how unemotional it was for me compared to when you just hold my hand."

"Did he try to touch you?" he asked her as he saw her waver.

"I pulled myself together before anything else happened," Sakura reassured him while closing their distance. "I love you too. Your closeness makes me feel safe."

"Kissing you is one of my favorite pastimes," their chuckling mouths met, Syaoran pulling her closer and higher in his lap so that she would place her arms around his neck. There was no pressure, his arms anchoring her, holding her, but not keeping her trapped.

That made them confident to explore. Nothing could make her remember what had happened days before.

She tentatively opened her mouth, her stomach bunching, filling with the termed butterflies, as she felt him pull her further. Syaoran raked his teeth over her lower lip, making her shiver at the soft touch, his tongue stroking the inside of her lips, tracing her teeth as she grunted before having her own tongue play a light siege. It was a different feeling.

Her tummy tightened, hardening the feeling she was experiencing below as her hands sunk into his scalp. Syaoran moaned in delight as she stroked him, massaging each inch of his scalp with his hair tangling in her fingers. His own fingers were lightly drumming at her middle back.

Sakura pushed forward, her elbows pushing them downward, his hands falling to her hips. His hands stilled, Syaoran growing nervous by the minute as he could process the fact that his hands were on her hips, where his fingers could feel the hipbone and his ring and pinkie fingers touched a very rounded arc that was a part of her body he hadn't even imagined.

But now that he had, he was very sure it was going to rule his hormonal teenage body. He was probably going to obsess over it as he did of kissing Sakura.

Sakura just felt the weight of his hands, her skin tingling at where they currently rested, but his mouth was her current project. All of the sensations taken together made her faint, her mind hazy as he slowly pulled away, his mouth opened in a small o, wet and red as her own as he stared at her with hooded eyes.

Her arms felt a bit heavy, her hands entangled with his hair; making it a bigger mess than what he had sustained in his fight. He didn't seem to mind. She was probably grinning the same way that he was at the moment.

"You do know that Tomoyo is waiting for us at my house, right?" Syaoran broke Sakura out of her reverie as he reminded her of Tomoyo's plans.

"She's going to make me put on a show with all the clothing, isn't she?" Sakura laughed as Syaoran simply sighed at the endless hours to come.

"You can stay over tonight with us if you like," Sakura offered as she untangled herself from his hair as well as inching away from their very hot embrace. She was so hot right now, she couldn't believe she wasn't sweating huge beads at the high temperature.

"I am going to have to start studying all I've missed and what I will for the next week," Syaoran was already thinking of what he had to do for the next week, as well as prepare himself for the calls he would get as soon as his mother would hear he had been suspended. She would understand after he explained, but while she spoke to him the first few minutes, it was going to be nerve-racking.

But that was something to worry about later. Both kids looked around, to make sure that they hadn't left anything. They still had to pick up their bags in their homeroom before they could be in their way. "You think they're going to stare at me after I come back in a week?" Syaoran asked her as they walked the halls and passed the students that were still busy.

"I don't think anyone's going to see you the same way again Syaoran," she playfully answered while rubbing at the square bandage she had placed on his jaw to make sure it was still in place. They just blushed at their own display of intimacy, as they made their way out of the school; close together, hand in hand, knowing exactly what they had in each other.

* * *

Where the hell this came from, I don't have a clue. It was supposed to be a simple oneshot, and then it turned into ten pages. Really don't know where it came from, but cute fluffy ideas came to mind while writing this so at least something cute will be coming your way in the next weeks.

Also, I have to, have to, have to update Adult Supervision since it'll be close to a year since I posted the first chapter. Sorry for everyone who has read it and has been waiting. I'm trying to get over that second part, but it's kind of hard to write something and try to be witty. I'm getting a headache again...

What did you really think of this? Did it suck? 'Cause seriously, I don't have a clue where it came from. Also, I didn't want to get too far out there with what could happen on the first part since I didn't want to make this a drama/tragedy/bad situation. It did become nice at the end, right? Also, this was not an AU.

MS

-


End file.
